Infinity-Countdown (comic-series)
The Infinity-Countdown comic-series is a volume of comics labelled with the name of the Infinity-Countdown event, detailing the circumstances of the rebirth of the Infinity-Stones of Earth-616 after the rebirth of the Marvel Multiverse from the Seventh Cosmos into the Eight Cosmos and the various events relating to their possession. *Next in sequence: Infinity-Wars Prime (Infinity-Wars event) =Issues= Infinity-Countdown (initial) *Infinity-Countdown Prime Infinity-Countdown (main-series) *Infinity-Countdown #1 *Infinity-Countdown #2 *Infinity-Countdown #3 *Infinity-Countdown #4 *Infinity-Countdown #5 Infinity-Countdown (solo-issues) *Infinity-Countdown: Adam Warlock *Infinity-Countdown: Black-Widow *Infinity-Countdown: Captain Marvel *Infinity-Countdown: DareDevil Infinity-Countdown: Champions *Infinity-Countdown: Champions #1 *Infinity-Countdown: Champions #2 Infinity-Countdown: DarkHawk *Infinity-Countdown: DarkHawk #1 *Infinity-Countdown: DarkHawk #2 *Infinity-Countdown: DarkHawk #3 *Infinity-Countdown: DarkHawk #4 Infinity-Countdown tie-in *Dr. Strange Vol. 5 #3 =Infinity-Countdown (event)= =Relevant information= *Timeline of the Infinity-Gauntlet (Earth-616) Infinity-Countdown central-elements Infinity-Stones *'Power-Stone' *'Space-Stone' *'Time-Stone' *'Mind-Stone' *'Soul-Stone' *'Reality-Stone' Infinity-Watch *'Dr. Strange Time-Stone' *'Black-Widow Space-Stone' *'Adam Warlock Soul-Stone' *'Star-Lord Power-Stone' *'Captain Marvel Reality-Stone' *'Turk Barrett Mind-Stone' Guardians of the Galaxy *'Star-Lord joins the 2nd Infinity-Watch' *'Gamora {Earth-7528} independent after becoming Requiem' *'Drax the Destroyer allies with Adam Warlock and Kang the Conqueror' *'Rocket Raccoon' *'Groot' *'Ant-Man (Scott Lang) during the Battle of Xitaung' *'Nova (Richard Rider) goes independent' Adam Warlock joins the 2nd Infinity-Watch *'Kang the Conqueror {Earth-6311}' *'Silver-Surfer a Herald of Galactus again' **'Galactus the LifeBringer returns as Galactus the Devourer' Black-Widow (Natalia Romanova/Red-Room clone) joins the 2nd Infinity-Watch *'Merlin' Dr. Strange (Stephen Strange) joins the 2nd Infinity-Watch *'Kanna (Pkzkrfmknna)' Independents *'Ultron/Hank Pym' *'Magus {Earth-7528}' *'The Contemplator' *'Turk Barrett joins the 2nd Infinity-Watch' *'DareDevil' *'Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) joins the 2nd Infinity-Watch' *'James Braddock, Jr.' *'The Gardener' Nova Corps *'Nova (Richard Rider) with Guardians of the Galaxy' *'Commander Scott Adsit confiscates Sam Alexander's Nova-Helmet' *'Nova (Eve Bakian)' *'Nova (Samuel Alexander) of the Champions, later loses Nova-Helmet' DarkHawk (Christopher Powell) *'Razor' *'Death's Head' *'The SleepWalker' Chitauri *'The Mad-Titan (Thanos) of the prime-faction of the Chitauri' *'WarBringer of a splinter-faction of the Chitauri' Fraternity of Raptors *'Talonar/Dark-StarHawk (Robert Rider)' *'Wing-Commander Gyre' Champions *'Nova (Samuel Alexander) Nova-Helmet' *'Ironheart (Riri Williams)' *'Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan)' *'Viv Vision (Vivian Shade)' *'Wasp (Nadia VanDyne)' *'SnowGuard (Amka Aliyak)' Skrull-Empire *'The Super-Skrull (Emperor Kl'rt)' *'Mt'nox' Infinity-Countdown reading-order Infinity-Countdown: Adam Warlock Infinity-Countdown Prime Infinity-Countdown #1 Infinity-Countdown chronology ''Power-Stone '''Previous events' *'New Avengers Vol. 3 #3 final appearance' **Infinity-Gauntlet is used by Captain America to delay the Earth-616/Earth-13054 Incursion ***Infinity-Gauntlet destroyed, Power-Stone included *'Guardians of the Galaxy #147 and #148 first reappearance' **The Infinity-Stones are reborn across the Eighth-Cosmos after the rebirth of the Multiverse at the end of the Secret-Wars ***The Power-Stone reappears on Earth-616 in its' current form ***The stone, now the size of a mountain, settles on the planet Xitaung and its' energies detach the world from the natural forces of the universe **A Nova Corps group led by Eve Bakian discovers the Power-Stone in its' current hideaway ***The group goes dark after discovering some double-agents from the Fraternity of Raptors attempting to inform their group of the stone's location ***Eve Bakian becomes the guardian of the stone *'Guardians of the Galaxy #150' **A battle occurs between the Nova Corps and the Fraternity of Raptors at the Corps's homebase, the Rock ***A Fraternity double-agent called Talon-M informs Talonar of the location of the stone ***The Fraternity sets course for the planet Xitaung to gain possession of the stone **Drax, still as Drax the Pacifist, quits the Guardians due to guilt at causing some accidental deaths during the previous battle ***Star-Lord takes Drax to Xitaung so that he can get some peace and solitude while watching over the stone ***Drax becomes the guardian of the stone **An alien criminal named Talinda broadcasts an offer to auction off the location of the Power-Stone ***The Chitauri known as WarBringer captures Talinda and she gives up the stone's location in exchange for her life ***WarBringer and his Chitauri set course to planet Xitaung to gain the stone During the Infinity-Countdown *'Infinity-Countdown Prime' **The prelude to the Battle of Xitaung ***The a small group of Nova Corps arrives on Xitaung to prepare for the defense of the Power-Stone ***Talonar and the Fraternity of Raptors prepare to attack Xitaung to claim the stone ***WarBringer and his Chitauri close in on Xitaung in hopes of claiming the stone for themselves *'Infinity-Countdown #1' **The Battle of Xitaung begins ***The Chitauri and the Fraternity of Raptors arrive on Xitaung ***Drax and the Nova Corps group engage the invaders ***Drax, with the help of an alien telepath, calls the Guardians of the Galaxy and the remainder of the Nova Corps to help in the defense of the stone *'Infinity-Countdown #2' **The Battle of Xitaung is still raging ***The Guardians of the Galaxy arrive to lend their support ***The remainder of the Nova Corps arrive to protect the stone ***Ant-Man fails in his attempt to shrink the stone to a manageable size using his Pym Particles *'Infinity-Countdown #3' **The Battle of Xitaung ends ***The Nova Corps retreats when further battle seems pointless ***Star-Lord learns of the mind aspect of the Power-Stone and shrinks it down to a portable size ***The Chitauri and the Fraternity of Raptors suffer a total defeat ***The Guardians and the remains Nova Corpsmen make their escape from the doomed world *'Infinity-Countdown #4' **The Guardians and the Nova Corps arrive safely at Knowhere after the Battle of Xitaung ***Richard Rider leaves in search of his brother after surrendering the stone to the Guardians ***The Guardians refuse to give the stone to the Nova Corps due to the criminals among their ranks ***Drax becomes the guardian of the stone once again *'Infinity-Countdown #5' **The Guardians of the Galaxy arrive on Oblitus after leaving Knowhere ***Drax joins Adam Warlock and Kang in protecting the Soul-Stone ***Gamora storms off in a rage after Star-Lord and the rest will not help her in locating Kang and the Soul-Stone ***Star-Lord, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot remain together ****Star-Lord becomes the guardian of the Power-Stone **Dr. Strange uses the Time-Stone in a magical ceremony to send a message to the wielders of each Infinity-Stones ***A new assembly of the Infinity-Watch has been invoked ***The call is heard by Star-Lord, current wielder of the Power-Stone Next events *'Infinity-Wars #1 before (Infinity-Wars event)' **Gamora and Star-Lord have a conversation about the missing fragment of her soul and using the Power-Stone as leverage to get it back ***Star-Lord refuses to go along with Gamora's wishes ***Gamora secretly steals the stone **Gamora dons her new armor and places the stone in her blade, setting off for Chitauri-Prime *'Infinity-Wars Prime (Infinity-Wars event)' **Gamora arrives on Chitauri-Prime and kills Thanos, taking on the name Requiem after slaying him *'Infinity-Wars #1 after (Infinity-Wars event)' **Requiem confronts the new Infinity-Watch ***She reveals that she is Gamora and was the one who killed Thanos ''Space-Stone '''Previous events' *'New Avengers Vol. 3 #3 final appearance' **Infinity-Gauntlet is used by Captain America to delay the Earth-616/Earth-13054 Incursion ***Infinity-Gauntlet destroyed, Space-Stone included *'Marvel Legacy first reappearance' **The Infinity-Stones are reborn across the Eighth-Cosmos after the rebirth of the Multiverse at the end of the Secret-Wars ***The Space-Stone reappears on Earth-616 in its' current form ***The stone mysteriously reappears in a S.H.I.E.L.D. storage site **Loki and his Black-Ice Berserkers attempt to gain possession of the stone ***Snarr manages to escape with the container of the stone in his possession ***Wolverine becomes wielder of the stone after killing Snarr During the Infinity-Countdown *'Infinity-Countdown: Black-Widow' *'Infinity-Countdown #5' **Black-Widow teleports into the Sanctum-Sanctorum and informs Dr. Strange, using written notes, that somebody is listening in on them and attempting to get the Space-Stone from her ***Dr. Strange tracks down the listener and finds that it is Turk Barrett, wielder of the Mind-Stone ***Dr. Strange declines to take the Space-Stone because he already has the Time-Stone ***Black-Widow leaves so as to keep the stones safer through separation **Dr. Strange uses the Time-Stone in a magical ceremony to send a message to the wielders of each Infinity-Stones ***A new assembly of the Infinity-Watch has been invoked ***The call is heard by Black-Widow, current wielder of the Space-Stone Next events *'Infinity-Wars #1 (Infinity-Wars event)' ''Time-Stone '''Previous events' *'New Avengers Vol. 3 #3 shattering' **Infinity-Gauntlet is used by Captain America to delay the Earth-616/Earth-13054 Incursion ***Infinity-Gauntlet destroyed, the shattered Time-Stone disappears into the timestream *'Avengers Vol. 5 #29-#34 final appearance' *'Incredible Hulk #709-#713 (Return to Planet Hulk story-arc)' **The Infinity-Stones are reborn across the Eighth-Cosmos after the rebirth of the Multiverse at the end of the Secret-Wars ***The Time-Stone reappears on Earth-616 in its' current form ***Sakaar is recreated after its' previous destruction ***The stone becomes buried deep in the heart of the planet **The Super-Skrull arrives at Sakaar after Amadeus Cho and the Odinson have left ***Super-Skrull acquired information on the stone's location through some unknown means ***After digging through the planet's mantle, Kl'rt finds the stone in a vein of lava During the Infinity-Countdown *'Infinity-Countdown Prime first reappearance' *'Dr. Strange Vol. 5 #3' **Dr. Strange acquires the Time-Stone from the Super-Skrull and his sorcerer servant, Mt'nox. **Strange seals away the Time-Stone in a mystical box to prevent himself and his partner, Kanna, from using its' power *'Infinity-Countdown #5' **Dr. Strange uses the Time-Stone in a magical ceremony to send a message to the wielders of each Infinity-Stones ***A new assembly of the Infinity-Watch has been invoked Next events *'Infinity-Wars Prime (Infinity-Wars event)' *'Infinity-Wars #1 (Infinity-Wars event)' ''Mind-Stone '''Previous events' *'New Avengers Vol. 3 #3 final appearance' **Infinity-Gauntlet is used by Captain America to delay the Earth-616/Earth-13054 Incursion ***Infinity-Gauntlet destroyed, Mind-Stone included During the Infinity-Countdown *'Infinity-Countdown: DareDevil' *'Infinity-Countdown #5' **Turk Barrett is confronted by Dr. Strange in an attempt to gain the Mind-Stone ***Turk manages to escape with the stone still in his possession **Dr. Strange uses the Time-Stone in a magical ceremony to send a message to the wielders of each Infinity-Stones ***A new assembly of the Infinity-Watch has been invoked ***The call is heard by Turk Barrett, current wielder of the Mind-Stone Next events *'Infinity-Wars #1 (Infinity-Wars event)' ''Soul-Stone '''Previous events' *'New Avengers Vol. 3 #3 final appearance' **Infinity-Gauntlet is used by Captain America to delay the Earth-616/Earth-13054 Incursion ***Infinity-Gauntlet destroyed, Soul-Stone included During the Infinity-Countdown *'Infinity-Countdown #5' **Dr. Strange uses the Time-Stone in a magical ceremony to send a message to the wielders of each Infinity-Stones ***A new assembly of the Infinity-Watch has been invoked ***The call is heard by Adam Warlock, current wielder of the Soul-Stone Next events *'Infinity-Wars Prime (Infinity-Wars event)' *'Infinity-Wars #1 (Infinity-Wars event)' ''Reality-Stone '''Previous events' *'New Avengers Vol. 3 #3 final appearance' **Infinity-Gauntlet is used by Captain America to delay the Earth-616/Earth-13054 Incursion ***Infinity-Gauntlet destroyed, Reality-Stone included *'WeirdWorld Vol. 2 #1-#6 first reappearance' **The Infinity-Stones are reborn across the Eighth-Cosmos after the rebirth of the Multiverse at the end of the Secret-Wars ***The Reality-Stone reappears on Earth-616 in its' current form *'Captain Marvel #125-#129 (Dark Origins story-arc)' During the Infinity-Countdown *'Infinity-Countdown Prime' *'Infinity-Countdown: Captain Marvel' *'Infinity-Countdown #5' **Dr. Strange uses the Time-Stone in a magical ceremony to send a message to the wielders of each Infinity-Stones ***A new assembly of the Infinity-Watch has been invoked ***The call is heard by Carol Danvers, current wielder of the Reality-Stone Next events *'Infinity-Wars #1 (Infinity-Wars event)' ''Infinity-Countdown: DarkHawk '''Previous events related to DarkHawk' *'DarkHawk #51' Recent events related to the Fraternity of Raptors *'Infinity-Countdown #3' During the Infinity-Countdown *'Infinity-Countdown: DarkHawk #1-#4' Next events related to DarkHawk *'Infinity-Wars: SleepWalker #1 (Infinity-Wars event)' ''Infinity-Countdown: Champions '''Recent events related to the Champions' *'Champions Vol. 2 #21' Recent events related to the Chitauri *'Infinity-Countdown Prime-#3' During the Infinity-Countdown *'Infinity-Countdown: Champions #1 and #2' Next events related to the Champions *'Champions Vol. 2 #22' Next events related to the Chitauri Infinity-Countdown categorization Infinity-Gauntlet *The Infinity-Stones are the central driving-force behind this series and event. Adam Warlock *Title character: Infinity-Countdown: Adam Warlock *Main character: Infinity-Countdown Prime and #1-5 Guardians of the Galaxy Nova Captain Marvel Black-Widow DareDevil Category:Infinity-Countdown (comic-series) Category:Infinity-Gauntlet (comic-series) Category:Marvel Comics Category:Infinity-Countdown (event) Category:Marvel Comics events Category:Adam Warlock (comic-series) Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (comic-series) Category:Nova (comic-series) Category:DareDevil (comic-series) Category:Captain Marvel (comic-series) Category:Black-Widow (comic-series)